Recomendación de Fics
by Angelus24
Summary: Una lista de 7 fanfics muy recomendables. (Analisis incluido)
1. Chapter 1

**Recomendación de Fics.**

**Buenos días, como probablemente ya hayas notado al leer el titulo esto no es una historia sino una recomendación de los fics que en mi opinión han sido capaces de expresar ciertos elementos de forma bastante superior (o solo apenas un poco mejor) al nivel general; si quieren pueden imaginarlo como una entrega de premios, aunque a mi no me gusta mucho el Role-Playing. Yo soy su presentador, Angelus24.**

**Esta lista de recomendaciones no respeta fandoms y con eso quiero decir que puede haber historias de grupos ajenos al nuestro (South Park), esto lo hago porque la función de estas recomendaciones es que quienes las leen encuentren variedad, algo nuevo con lo que entretenerse n_n**

**Las he enumerado en orden descendente pero eso no significa que sea un Top, simplemente me pareció que se vería bien.**

**Soy hombre de pocas palabras así que… ¡AL GRANO!**

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

El primer fic es de nuestra casa jeje…

**7- Abnormally Average/ Anormalmente normal.**

**Autor: **De una autora retirada pero bastante hábil "NoseBridgePinch". Traducido por Coyote Smith, aquí ya todos sabemos quién es Coyote -_ó.

**Famdon: **South Park

**Idioma: **Originalmente escrito en ingles pero podemos encontrar algunos capítulos traducidos al español, por desgracia (y es inevitable), se pierde un poco de la dinámica de la narrativa.

**Sinopsis: **Stan, cansado de ser "el normal" de la escuela, de su familia y en general de la ciudad entera decide hacer algo que lo distinga y lo haga dejar de ser el normal.

**Critica:**

Este fic avanza pacientemente para que sea posible entender y desarrollar a los personajes principales, haciendo especial hincapié en los sentimientos y pensamientos de nuestro protagonista así como también en sus relaciones con el resto del elenco; el resultado es un personaje bastante completo lleno de inseguridades y complejos.

Para aquellos que conocemos South Park… Los personajes tienen personalidades bastante correctas e IC, esto incluyendo a aquellos personajes que generalmente forman parte de los secundarios y que la mayoría ignora o simplemente no gusta incluir en sus fics.

La historia esta bien llevada y es muy sencilla, adecuada para quienes buscan entretenimiento rápido.

**Lo más destacable: **Si un premio le correspondiera a este escrito este tendría que ser debido a su elemento familiar. Nunca había visto una escena de familia tan bien elaborado como la que se presenta en este fic, desde el padre tonto hasta la madre simplona (carente de personalidad incluso en la serie original) todos están muy bien construidos y resaltan por sus personalidades distintivas. La habilidad de este autor para reflejar una familia disfuncional es sobresaliente.

**Contras: **No tengo nada que pueda criticar de este fic…Mm… tal vez la historia romántica.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

South Park es el último lugar de fanfiction donde esperaría encontrar una historia que pudiera leer con uno de mis parientes más pequeños, sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, el siguiente fic resulto ser una K de rating.

**6- Karen en las tierras del sueño.**

**Autor: **alucard009, tal vez ya sea conocido aunque su servidor no lo conoce muy bien, solo puedo decir de él que, respecto a Lovecraft (famoso autor de novelas fantásticas), sabe un montón de cosas...

**Fandom: **South Park.

**Idioma: **Español

**Sinopsis: **Karen realiza un viaje de naturaleza mística a una tierra más allá de la realidad para encontrar un hogar seguro para un pequeño gato mascota.

**Critica: **De redacción sencilla y en ocasiones bastante rápida, el escrito no ofrecerá ninguna información ni detalle alguno que te ayude a comprender la extraña historia (probablemente sea un factor retomado de los escritos originales de Lovecraft), simplemente te mostrara un relato fantástico sin explicación, pero con lógica propia. Lo importante en este escrito no es saber cómo ocurre lo que ocurre sino simplemente ver lo que ocurre.

**Lo más destacable: **A este fic yo le entregaría un premio al "Mejor cuento para niños" por su narrativa infantil, breve, interesante y muy pero muy mareado.

Muchos en este fandom han utilizado al personaje Cthulthu como antagonista y/o elemento principal de sus historias (debido a que apareció en la serie original) pero estas solo tienen el nombre del personaje como única referencia a las historias de Lovecraft en contraste este fic toma toda la mitología original y la combina en el mundo de south park en un relato bastante interesante.

**Contras: **Más que un negativo es una advertencia, tal vez al principio te cueste seguirlo si no sabes nada sobre Lovecraft (como fue mi caso). También… quizás haya alguna escena que te parezca fuera de lugar…

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

El siguiente fic lo va a amar los fans del viejo anime "Yu-Gi-Oh" aunque no pertenece al fandom de la seríe.

**5- YuGiOh HDA**

**Autor: **German Sevilla

**Fandom: **Hora de Aventura.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Sinopsis: **Quienes se hayan visto YuGiOh GX ya saben de qué va esta historia.

**Critica: **El fic puede ser bastante entretenido en ocasiones con alguno que otro chiste bien hecho, los personajes están bien encajados en sus correspondientes papeles, humor blanco por todas partes; carece casi completamente de narración y esta conformado principalmente por descripciones y diálogos.

Pero seamos francos… Si vienes a leer una historia con YuGiOh en el titulo muy probablemente lo único que te importe sea el Duelo de Monstruos. Este fic no te decepcionara en eso, no veras ninguna estrategia especialmente complicada pero si algunas jugadas que de hecho son muy interesantes y perfectamente legales con las reglas del juego.

**Lo más destacable: **Por experiencia propia, sé que hacer un fic crossover es horriblemente difícil y complicado… Bueno si que es fácil hacerlo, pero evitar que el lector se sienta estúpido o ridículo al leerlo… amigo, eso es arte. Este fic consigue un poco evitar que el lector se sienta así (advertencia esto puede variar de persona a persona), al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Nada más por eso yo le doy un premio a "Mejor crossover en español". Al menos el mejor que me he visto de momento.

**Contras:** La historia recoge muchos temas de YuGiOh GX, de modo que en ocasiones puede que te canse como estos personajes tienen una sociedad entera construida en torno al famoso juego. También puede ser bastante lento, tardando realmente mucho antes de que suceda algún suceso importante.

**Extra:** Otro punto negativo desde mi opinión personal, es que yo, como viejo que soy hubiera seleccionado al YuGiOh original, pues creo que es infinitamente superior a sus secuelas.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

La aventura y la acción son géneros que apenas y se ven en el fandom de South Park, el siguiente fic no es descendiente de dicha serie, pero si te gusta leer historias con estos generos entonces el siguiente te encantara.

**4- El héroe Legendario **(Muy descriptivo eh...)

**Autor: **Cronos Cabrera. Este sujeto tiene habilidad para plantear ambiente, desde mi perspectiva es una verdadera pena que su fic sea tan poco visitado, los animo a echarle un vistazo.

**Fandom: **Adventure Time

**Idioma: **Español

**Sinopsis: **El clásico cuento que todos amamos, un joven y valiente caballero armado con una espada mágica y un valor sin igual se adentra en una peligrosa misión para resucitar a su caída princesa y derrotar a un señor oscuro cuya única meta es la aniquilación de la vida misma.

**Critica: **La historia es sumamente sencilla pero no por eso peca de ser monótona, mostrándonos un sin número de escenarios extraños recogidos de la serie original pero modificados por el mal que azota el mundo. Al estar el escrito mismo basado en juegos como: God of War, Dark Siders, Dante Inferno, es normal que esta historia estuviera relleno de un elemento de acción sobresaliente y que en ocasiones… pueda ser muy violento (no demasiado).

La escritura es irregular y hay momentos en donde puede ser bastante buena como para captar la atención del lector y hay momentos en donde se torna demasiado apresurada (así como la sucesión de eventos), esto se nota principalmente en la parte romántica de la historia. Una cosa sumamente interesante de esta historia es que en ocasiones el tiempo presente tiene cambios súbitos de P.O.V. llevándonos a momentos futuros mediante premoniciones y eventos pasados mediante la recuperación de recuerdos, algo que hará que tengas que prestar atención a lo que lees.

**Lo más destacable: **Este fic se lleva el premio en cuanto a "Mejor introducción y descripción de batallas", teniendo el principio del fic uno de los ambientes mejor construidos que he visto en las comunidades en español, desde el escenario que se nos muestra en la apertura, pasando por el inquietante personaje en el que se centra la introducción hasta una fiera batalla llevada a cabo por el choque de un gran ejército, esta parte del fic está por encima del promedio que yo acostumbro a ver en el género de acción.

Debido a la introducción de elementos de múltiples juegos llegando a un cierto punto tal vez te sientas que estas más bien leyendo la trama de un videojuego que la historia de un escrito, no es que sea malo realmente.

**Contra: **Con el tiempo el nivel de detalle del primer capítulo se pierde un poco y los elementos de los juegos se hacen evidentes por lo que se aprecian un puñado de cosas que contrastan bastante con el universo en donde se ambienta la historia.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

El siguiente fic de la lista se quedó (al igual que la serie en la que se basa) en el olvido, lo que me demuestra que las cosas buenas no necesariamente son populares. Es de temática romántica y cómica.

**3- La cura para el amor.**

**Autor: **Rondero001.

**Fandom: **Jimmy Two-Shoes.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Sinopsis: **Luego de tener un desastroso día de san valentine una chica decide desligarse del sujeto que le gusta usando sus conocimientos científicos para fabricar una pócima mágica. (Espero que entendieran el chiste…)

**Critica: **Siendo franco, esta historia peca de ser un poco simplista, pero como en muchas historias del genero romántico aquí la gracia radica en la capacidad del autor para representar expresiones y pensamientos de los personajes, siendo el caso este fic lo consigue; la diversidad de personalidades de cada uno de los pocos personajes está presente en la historia. También se debe tomar en cuenta la forma correcta en que se lleva esta situación ya tan típica de manera que sea divertida a la vez que sabe aprovechar el raro comportamiento de una pareja que desde el original se caracterizaba por ser bastante rara.

El humor blanco (que por cierto es mi favorito) se hace presente durante una buena parte de la historia con una que otra broma que te sorprende.

**Lo más destacable: **Mi razón para incluir esta historia es que creo que tratándose de hacer personajes IC este sobresale un poco, consiguió mantener la personalidad de todos los personajes (casi completamente) no solo de los dos personajes importantes de la historia (la pairing en cuestión) sino también de los personajes secundarios, en algunas escenas, casi pareciera que estás viendo un capítulo de la serie original "Premio al elenco más IC".

**Contra: **El problema principal de este fic es que el elemento IC que lo hace sobresalir relativamente hablando es también su mayor problema, no seras capaz de apreciarlo a no ser que conozcas la serie original lo cual es un verdadero problema si tienes en cuenta lo poco conocida de la misma. Probablemente incluso después de leer esto a muy pocos se les ocurra leerlo, pero yo les recomiendo que le echen un vistazo al fic.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

La siguiente historia tiene dragones… ¡¿Necesito decir algo más?!

**2- Hitchups/ (No sé cómo traducirlo)**

**Autor: **No conozco a este autor, jamás he visto a este autor ni he contacto con él o ella, pero la historia que escribió es realmente buena.

**Fandom: **How Train your dragon (para quienes conocen la pelicula).

**Idioma: **Ingles

**Sinopsis: **Hicups (protagonista), un vikingo, decide abandonar su aldea nativa para evitar que cacen a su amigo Toothless, un dragón al que todos los vikingos temen; emprendiendo juntos un solitario viaje a través de un gran archipiélago en busca de un lugar donde ambos marginados puedan vivir en paz.

**Critica: **El fic esta bastante bien escrito y cuenta con detalle las consecuencias de las acciones que el protagonista realizó con tal de permanecer junto a su compañero dragón, pero no nos deja hundirnos en una serie de lamentos y nefastos pensamientos, pues al rescate se aparecen un puñado de eventos graciosos y un poderoso elemento de aventura sumamente dinámico que hace contrapeso al triste trasfondo de la historia.

El mundo del que se habla en esta historia es uno de los aspectos mejor cuidados, mostrándonos una sorpresa en cada esquina (o isla en este caso) en la que los dos protagonistas se atreven a virar, el marco de ocurrencias es realmente amplio, desde una tribu de vikingos asaltantes, una ciudad fortificada aprueba de vikingos, los ya bastante clásicos piratas con tesoros hasta uno que otro dragón con extrañas habilidades, todo esto delicadamente cocido en un mundo bien ambientado en los tiempos del imperio romano.

Una delicia para los conocedores de la película y las novelas de "How Train your dragón" en las que este autor se basa.

**Lo más destacable: **Lo primero que puedes notar al encontrarlo es que este fic, con sus intimidantes 4100 reviews no tiene nada que envidiarle a nadie, es el más popular de todo el fandom y aunque generalmente quien ostenta el record de reviews en alguna categoría tiende a ser bastante malo, este fic, no te decepcionara.

Si bien su mundo está casi perfectamente construido y la narrativa bastante precisa le da un desarrollo de escenas muy variado y unos personajes llenos de sentimientos correctos bajo su contexto… No son estos elementos de la historia lo más destacable de la misma, sino la relación que hay entre ambos personajes principales, unidos por una amistad que supera la ancestral enemistad entre hombres y dragones, la forma en como se maneja y el detalle con el que se narra (sin volverlo exagerado) hace que este fic ostente mi premio de "Mejor Friendship en un fic".

Es una historia que les mostrara de manera excelente (a la vez que ligera) el lado positivo de la soledad.

**Contra: **No tengo ninguna queja con este fic.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

El ultimo fic de la lista es una rara mezcla entre tragedia y comedia, se titula: "Pobres, no sean payasos"… hehe… no, es una broma... Aunque en parte la broma explica un poco del contenido. El verdadero titulo de esta historia es:…

**1-Tales of the Alternate Universe Deluxe Edition/ Cuentos del Universo Alterno Edición de lujo. (**Mm… Ahora que lo pienso este título suena como un juego o algo así.**)**

**Autor: **00SparkAchu00. De este autor lo único que puedo decir es que es (una mujer) de realmente pocas palabras. Pero con una remarcada habilidad.

**Fandom: **Adventure Time

**Idioma: **Ingles

**Sinopsis: **Relata la historia de Finn Mertens un niño granjero que vive una vida sencilla y alegre en un pequeño poblado rural muy, pero muy pobre, que consiguió sobrevivir al apocalipsis nuclear. Su vida humilde, sencilla, pero feliz tomara giros drásticos como nunca lo hubiera imaginado y todo comienza con una mula, un perro y una chica pelirroja.

**Critica: **Es una historia sencilla pero especialmente bien construida en la que se pueden encontrar bastantes detalles interesantes.

Este fic no tiene ningún hole-plot (agujero argumental) que pudiera encontrar.

Los dos protagonistas humanos han resultado ser algunos de los personajes más completos y cambiantes que he visto, sumamente adaptables; estos dos protagonistas cambian drásticamente dependiendo de la época de sus vidas y el desarrollo de eventos, a la vez que conservan sus características básicas.

El fic no reconoce géneros y aunque su historia es en esencia romántica utiliza un gran puñado de otros géneros como: Suspenso, Friendship, Comedia, Tragedia, Family, Fantasía, Acción, Aventura, entre otros. Más sin embargo se consigue que estos elementos no se estorben los unos a los otros de manera que pensaras que cada cosa está en su debido lugar.

**Lo más destacable: **Si algo se hace destacar seria el plot que hará que en ningún momento se sienta la monotonía, su desarrollo es… no digamos lento, es paciente, lo necesario para que la historia tenga coherencia en lugar de ser súbita. Gracias a esto tenemos una historia con un principio bastante simple que termina llegando a tener momentos realmente épicos y uno que otro suceso del tipo mítico.

Sin embargo y pese a lo antes dicho, a mí me es difícil asignarle un premio a este fic pero fácilmente se llevaría premios a las siguientes cosas:

"Mejor historia de mundo paralelo" La gracia de este cuento no radica en ver a los personajes actuando de forma opuesta a su versión IC (como la mayoría de estas historias hacen), pero al desarrollarse este argumento en una mundo alterno este premio se lo gana por accidente.

"Mejor protagonista y personaje femenino" Lejos de preguntarse si es IC, leer las andanzas de este héroe con personalidad es sumamente entretenido, en cuanto a la chica… Nunca había visto una versión tan OC de un personaje que resultara ser mucho más profundo que su versión IC.

"Mejor historia romántica" Dulzura por los cuatro extremos y en medio un titánico montón de mala suerte, ¿no es romántico?

"Mejor elemento trágico" Generalmente no me convencen demasiado las historias tristes de los personajes de muchos fics (las veo muy superficiales), pero este fic tiene una de las mayores cantidades de momentos tocantes que he visto.

A mi no me gusta dar nada por seguro así que solamente me limitare a decir que es "muy probablemente" el mejor fic que alguna vez haya leído desde que entre a fanfiction. Altamente recomendable.

**Contra: **¿Después de todo lo que dije esperas encontrar algo aquí? -_ó…

**Esa fue mi lista de recomendaciones, de nuevo doy gracias a los autores que me dieron el permiso de hacer uso de su nombre y de sus historias. Antes de que alguien empiece a acusarme de desleal o mal amigo por no haber incluido algún fic suyo o no haberlo invitado a participar solo quiero decir, que el objetivo de esta lista es que los miembros de la comunidad conozcan nuevas historias y lean relatos diferentes a lo acostumbrado por aquí para dar un poco de variedad… y evitar la fatiga xD.**

**Quizas algún día haga una continuación de estas recomendaciones así que no lo pondré en "Completo", por ello cualquier lector que pase por aquí (dejando o no su opinión en un review) es libre de contactarme por PM para enviarme el que considera su mejor escrito o simplemente ha leído uno que considera es… digamos, especialmente bueno ;). Respecto a esto por cierto, les pido mucha paciencia.**

**De ante mano quiero disculparme si es que resulto ser desagradablemente quisquilloso con mis análisis y/o críticas. Tengan paz y no vean cositas malas en internet ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Ah hola! Parece que te has atrevido a entrar a ver el segundo listado de Fics, lo que significa que no te molestaste al ver que ni tú nombre ni tus fics fueron mencionados en la lista anterior, felicidades n_n, eres un ser humano respetable al que no acusare jamás de ser envidioso, espero que estés orgulloso de tú actitud positiva o decepcionado de la morbosa curiosidad que te empujo a ver esta lista en caso de que verdaderamente seas un envidioso, si es el caso, entonces… ENVIDIOSO ò_ó.**

**Dejando a un lado mis payasadas, aquí están otros 7 fics que disfrutan de tener alguna característica que lo hace ligeramente sobresaliente de entre el conglomerado aficionado al que todos nosotros pertenecemos. Les recomiendo fuertemente visitar al menos uno de la lista, sea o no de su género favorito de modo que todos podamos beneficiarnos de aprender nuevas expresiones o diferentes técnicas de redacción. **

**Al final de cuentas lo que más importa es divertirse así que…eh…pues… hagan lo que les dé la gana. **

**_ADVERTENCIA:_****_Los escritos que serán mencionados a continuación fueron hechos por gente real no relacionada directamente con el crítico anfitrión, no nos hacemos responsables por los daños o efectos que puedan causar estas historias en la "en teoría" inocente cabezota de sus lectores… jejeje… "inocente" jejeje…_**

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

Nuestro fandom es realmente muy bueno, ¡NO! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, somos maestros cuando se trata de abarcar temas poco saludables para la mente de un lector. \\(nwn)/ ¡Hurra, somos buenos en algo! El primer fic de nuestra lista fue capaz de llevar una historia basada en una serie de comedia y trastornarla en una lectura horriblemente incomoda. Arte :)

**7- Everything Change/Todo Cambia (**El nombre más original que se ha hecho en este fandom :)**)**

**Autor: Southparkfan1998 **Mucho antes de volverme parte de esta comunidad (en teoria) bajo el seudónimo de Angelus24, como un anónimo conocí a… esta chica…

**Fandom: **South Park

**Idioma: **Ingles

**Sinopsis: **El tiempo ha pasado y los chicos ahora con una edad de 17 años han crecido, el tiempo ha afectado y como equipo se ven cada vez más separados. Kenny es rico, Cartman es miembro del equipo de Rugby, Stan es el jugador y hombre más deseable de la secundaria y Kyle es un solitario con problemas familiares. Todo es perfecto para todos (menos para Kyle) hasta que… pues… se jode todo.

**Critica: **Sigue una tendencia sumamente extendida en el fandom que consiste en hacer pasar al elenco o a un personaje en específico a través de una serie de desgracias de índole sentimental o económica, esto se consigue principalmente poniendo al protagonista en una situación bastante difícil. (Como dice uno de mis beta reader: "_es mucho más fácil representar tristeza que felicidad_")

El fic está visto enteramente a través de los P.O.V. de diferentes personajes de la serie no dejando lugar jamás a un observador en tercera persona, un estilo de escritura que puede ser muy difícil de manejar, pero muy bien conseguido en este caso.

Su seguimiento de los hechos a través del fic es fluido y la narración de los personajes respecto a sus diferentes situaciones esta bien llevada por el autor, manteniendo el ritmo de los sentimientos y personalidad de los personajes que utiliza. Sumamente constante viniendo de un fic que utiliza el elemento High School.

Para mantener la seriedad y el realismo de la historia el autor evita a toda costa hacer mención del loco pasado de los personajes que utiliza (no reutiliza temas de la serie), como la inmortalidad de Kenny. Lo que yo considero bastante correcto si lo que se quería era hacer la historia de índole realista.

**Lo más destacable: **La historia es amarga la mayor parte del tiempo, representando una lectura bastante pesada de seguir pese a que el autor nunca utiliza palabras demasiado fuertes ni tampoco cosas exageradamente oscuras; su herramienta para retener el aire pesado de la historia es digamos… "la crudeza de la realidad".

Sin embargo no es la capacidad de crear un ambiente sumamente realista el verdadero talento de este autor, no, su verdadera especialidad sale a flote conforme su escrito se alarga, su capacidad para acomodar una inmensa cantidad de situaciones incomodas en un solo fic es realmente remarcable. Everything Change y sus posteriores secuelas: Everything Change II y Everything Change III se llevan juntos el premio "Mayor cantidad de situaciones incomodas en un fic".

Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan incómodo leyendo algo… (Hasta ese momento)

**Contra: -**Es más una telenovela que una historia sobre South Park... Esto se echa de ver más en las posteriores secuelas cuyo ambiente te hará pensar que sin importar cuanto avancemos en las vidas de los dos protagonistas principales (Stan y Wendy) estos jamás serán capaces de acomodar aunque sea un poco sus complicadas e incomodas vidas; esto con el tiempo lejos de conseguir que el lector gane simpatía por los personajes hace pensar: ¿Son Stan y Wendy un par de imbéciles sin remedio?

-Estas historias, una tras otra, siguen la misma esquemática de mostrarnos a un elenco lleno de problemas y llevando vidas complicadas quienes deben atravesar una serie de desgracias para obtener un final relativamente optimista, sin saber que el final remotamente feliz no será más que el principio de más problemas y enredos.

-Cartman sale demasiado temprano de la historia.

**Extra: **Everything Change fue el primer fic largo que me leí, dejo una profunda cicatriz emocional en mí por aquel entonces más frágil persona. Definitivamente no fue una lectura agradable, me sorprende a mi mismo recordar que de hecho me leí la secuela… y el principio de la tercera parte… Pero si te gustan las telenovelas y ver a Cartman declarar abiertamente que sale con Butters (frente a una multitud), este es tu fic amigo mío.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

El fic mencionado a continuación pertenece a uno de los fandoms de más rápido crecimiento de nuestros tiempos, quienes no hayan oído mencionar de la serie a la que pertenece TIENE LA CABEZA HUNDIDA BAJO LA TIERRA, complejo de avestruz eh ;).

**6- All or Nothing **(Todo o Nada)

**Autor: Hinna Ichigo. **Esta autora tiene un talento para formar tramas de temática misterio :), algo que simplemente me resulta envidiable.

**Fandom: **Shingeki No Kyojin

**Idioma: **Español (no dejen que el titulo en ingles los engañe, este escrito tiene el español como su lenguaje original)

**Sinopsis:** Eren Jaeger (protagonista) es un chico de instituto que vive una vida normal en la ciudad junto a sus compañeros de escuela, su novia y su mejor amigo; pero Eren esconde un secreto… Al soñar sufre de extrañas visiones de un mundo diferente al suyo donde la humanidad esta al borde de la extinción… pero son solo sueños… ¿o no? La llegada de una chica a su vida tal vez responda esa pregunta.

**Critica: **Siguiendo una tendencia propia de su fandom esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo alterno por lo que en el sentido de originalidad este guión no presenta mucho, pero como yo siempre he dicho, la originalidad esta sobrevaluada n_n. Su contenido difiere considerablemente de la mayoría de historias de universo alterno (que yo he leido) al incluir en la formula un elemento de misterio bastante extraño y atractivo.

Hay un gran contenido romántico en esta historia el cual demuestra (lo que yo siempre he pensado) que los elementos más pesados como el misterio pueden fácilmente combinarse con las historias románticas sin estorbarse los unos a los otros. Y que las parejas se desarrollan mejor cuando hay una trama de por medio más allá de los clichés románticos.

En nivel de redacción no es una obra literaria pero a lo largo del escrito consigue retener una escritura cuidada la cual no es aborrecible ni cansada con uno que otro momento que resalta por ser ligeramente más embellecido en el sentido escrito. .

**Lo más destacable:** La historia se desarrolla a través de un ambiente tranquilo lo que es raro viniendo de una historia de misterio manteniéndonos siempre con un aire de relajación mientras observamos un mundo simple habitado por personas sencillas y comunes. Esto es algo que hay que denotar al leer este escrito pues resulta bastante interesante como conforme la trama avanza lentamente algunos de estos individuos comunes demuestran tener conocimiento sobre un cierto asunto secreto que a toda costa tratan de retener… pues en secreto…

La intriga que plantea el misterio es grande y hará que surja hasta lo más morboso de tú curiosidad enferma. "Premio al mejor elemento de misterio" Te satisfaga o no la respuesta, en una historia de misterio el planteamiento es lo que más cuenta, por ello este premio es suyo.

**Contra: **La respuesta puede ser bastante decepcionante por lo simplista y forzada que resulta con relación al misterio establecido a través de la historia. Esto hace que el resultado final del fic sea simplemente… pasable.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

La metáfora como recurso principal de redacción en un escrito de cualquier fandom es una cosa bastante rara y es que… seamos honestos, la mayoría de nosotros suele ser respecto a nuestros escritos… bastante descarados a la hora transmitir nuestro mensaje he aquí una obra diferente :O…

**5- 20Aliens **

**Autor: Intrepuks. **Autora retirada, bastante respetable (no me atrevo a decir talentosa por riesgo a sonar pretensioso), solo conversamos un par de veces… ¿Por qué todas las autoras que me gustan (en el sentido de que aprecio su trabajo ;(... bola de mal pensados) se van tan rápido del fandom?

**Fandom: **South Park

**Idioma: **Español

**Sinopsis:** Stan y Wendy son una pareja de adolescentes cuyo auto se estropeo en medio de un sendero en el interior de un bosque y que lleva a la ciudad, es de noche y no hay nadie alrededor, solo la soledad que trae la oscuridad, las paranoias de ambos jóvenes y quizás… algo más…

**Critica: ¿**Que puedo decir? Es una sorprendentemente bien elaborada sopa de amor y horror, es… amorror… No, la historia no nos pondrá en los zapatos de un par de adolescentes en pleno plan arrumaco, simplemente dos chicos con pensamientos individuales y correctos atrapados en una situación de tensión bajo el acecho de lo desconocido.

El suspenso se mantiene a lo largo de la corta historia hasta llegar al momento clímax en donde sabremos el destino que depara a la joven e imprudente pareja. Todo redactado reteniendo el temor a base del miedo de los mismos protagonistas y una descripción detallada de las emociones características de los fics románticos.

**Lo más destacable:** Resulta interesante como esta historia tan pequeña te mantiene pegado a la lectura hasta acabarla. La forma en que se utiliza el ambiente alrededor del cual gira la historia, los pensamientos de los personajes y la condición en la que se encuentran de modo que se plantee el terror en una historia donde no esta pasando nada violento realmente es algo que yo respeto muchísimo.

Pero no esta aquí por ser una gran historia de terror, no, la razón por la que he decidido ponerlo en esta lista es por el sentido metafórico que oculta toda la historia en si misma, (no me atrevo a decirlo directamente porque quedaría arruinada la gracia de este fic de un solo capitulo). Una curiosa analogía del miedo y las formas en las que esta emoción humana puede ser encarnada así como también de su extinción através del valor obtenido del amor sincero por otra persona.

Premio al "mejor elemento simbólico/metafórico", un elemento difícil de utilizar pero que vale la pena tratar de aprender. Yo recomiendo fuertemente esta historia como punto de referencia si te animas a experimentar con este estilo.

**Contra: **Sufre de un pequeño problema, el trasfondo no se capta del todo bien sin ayuda directa de su escritor, quedando para el resto que no escucho hablar a dicho autor como una rareza ambigua. Siendo el caso se podría decir que la historia fallo en dar a entender su metáfora que al fin y al cabo sino se capta no se aprecia.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

¿Les gustan las historias románticas? Si es el caso entonces la siguiente historia es lo que andas buscando… eso si, luego de leerla tendrás suerte si no te vuelves diabético.

**4- Amor Ardiente (Que no los confunda el titulo, este fic es romance no lemon xD)**

**Autor: SeliniErastis. **Este tipo y mi amigo Rondero me han convencido de que el género romance no le pertenece estrictamente al genero femenino… Eso o algo anda mal con nosotros por tratar de utilizarlo xD.

**Fandom: **Hora de aventura

**Idioma: **Español

**Sinopsis:** Finn (protagonista), caballero y ultimo ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra ha salvado al mundo de las garras de la extinción siendo recompensado por ello por la madre naturaleza (una especie de diosa) con la inmunidad a las llamas. Gracias a ello le es posible estar con su doncella una chica literalmente echa de fuego.

**Critica: **En el nivel de redacción varia considerablemente de un momento a otro, teniendo niveles bajos por los primeros capítulos pero mejorando con creces al avanzar la historia.

¿Del resto que se puede decir? Es una historia constituida en un 85% de romance, un 10% de acción y un 5% de trama, siendo la mayor parte de ella una sucesión de diversos episodios románticos en la vida de pareja del dúo protagonista incluyendo toda la gama de cliches románticos…TODA... En ocasiones puede ser bastante cómico y otras veces solo exageradamente meloso.

Pasa realmente mucho antes de aparecer la que será en si misma la trama principal de la historia, la cual interesantemente es bastante aceptable pese a utilizar recursos un poco… rebuscados... Simpatizo mucho con la idea del ultimo ser humano siendo perseguido para castigársele por las malas acciones de la humanidad.

**Lo más destacable:** Dejando de lado mi opinión sobre si es divertido el ver el comportamiento de una pareja conformada por un hombre y un ser flameante, el fic ciertamente no es especialmente bueno en el ámbito romántico, siendo sencillo y al grano…

Destaca por ser extremadamente acaramelada y por un momento me dispuse a presentar este fic con la etiqueta y el premio de "El fic más meloso" porque de todos los que he leído creo que lo es. Me retracté al poco tiempo por riesgo a que el autor lo interpretara como un insulto y por suerte fui capaz de encontrar otro elemento por el cual favorecerlo.

Verán… este fic es una secuela de otro fic. Ahora bien luego de leer con cuidado a la precuela esta secuela ha resultado ser un considerable avance entre su predecesora en casi todos los sentidos, desde la redacción, tramas, personajes y diálogos. Por ser tanto mejor respecto a su predecesor yo le doy el premio a "Mejor secuela de fic."

**Contra: **Por la forma súbita en la que se presenta lo que será la trama en si misma de la historia que se ve por primera vez como en el capitulo 10 de dicha historia se podría decir que el fic en un principio no tuvo la intención de tener una historia progresiva más allá de la relación de los personajes. Debido a esto la trama se siente por así decirlo bastante forzada, no mala, solo forzada.

**Extra: **Por alguna razón al leer esta historia no puedo dejar de pensar en que clase de engendro hibrido podría resultar si juntáramos genéticamente a esta pareja xD. Imagínense O_O.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

El terror tiene muchos subgéneros, permítanme mostrarles un ejemplo de mi favorito, el terror psicológico ;). La siguiente historia es un digno ejemplo de dicho subgénero.

**3- Let it lie (**Tiene dos posibles traducción: Déjalo yacer/Déjalo mentir**).**

**Autor: Ixi-Nox. **Autor retirado, por su forma de escribir yo diría que es una chica (no es una ofensa, pero hay ciertos rasgos que son distintivos de las historias escritas por mujeres). Yo le deje un review… o fue un PM? Ella/él lo leyó… fue una linda relación…

**Fandom: **South Park

**Idioma: **Ingles

**Sinopsis:** Varios chicos de South Park firman un contrato para participar en un experimento médico, todos deberán permanecer por un tiempo determinado en el interior de un hospital mientras se realizan pruebas a su psiquis.

**Critica: **Sumamente detallado en varios aspectos, tales como son la descripción del ambiente del hospital, los sentimientos de los personajes así como sus relaciones y la trama introductoria. Desde el comienzo te darás cuenta de que estas ante una historia bien elaborada.

De nuevo, en este fic no hay nada especialmente brutal centrándose, no en si es atros la situación sino en cuan estresante puede ser para los personajes envueltos en este escenario, bien desarrollado por cierto el modo en como un grupo de amigos rápidamente empiezan a ser afectados por un ambiente meticulosamente controlado por reglas, estresante, gris y bajo la presión de ataques directos a su psiquis y miedos, de modo que en algún punto la mayoría ya no se soporten entre sí.

Con un nivel de redacción más que aceptable esta historia te dejara pegado por un rato mientras lees el desarrollo de personajes y eventos.

**Lo más destacable:** South Park es una serie con muchos personajes, la mayoría de ellos con personalidades bastante limitadas que suelen verse demasiado similares al tratar de utilizarse en fanfics. Este fic centra gran parte de su atención en presentar una amplia gama de personalidades, teniendo cada cual: miedos, gustos, disgustos, preferencias y pasatiempos. Esto es casi admirable si tienes en cuenta que solo tuvo 5 episodios más o menos largos.

Este elemento acompañado de una buena narración hacen que le de el premio a "Mejor fic de terror psicológico", es bastante interesante como gracias al progreso argumental te es casi convincente el hecho de que hasta los miedos más pequeños crezcan hasta causar un pequeño nivel de paranoia entre los personajes.

**Contra: -**El fic quedó inconcluso, lo que hace que nos quedemos con las ganas de más en caso de que hayas empezado a leerlo, debido a esto solo podemos especular el desenlace de esta interesante historia.

**-**Creo que es copia de una película, pero que importa, todos nos copiamos de algo n_n.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

Originalidad… sobrevalorada o infravalorada eso depende de la opinión de cada quien… La siguiente historia tomó un recurso de escritura del que yo nunca he sido fan y lo convirtió en algo muy… de hecho muy decente.

**2- The Line that divide/La línea que divide.**

**Autor: Srghostarc11. **Retirado también. Empiezo a creer que escribir bien es bastante estresante para mucha gente O-o… Lo bueno es que no solo yo dejo las cosas inconclusas.

**Fandom: **Hora de aventura.

**Idioma: **Ingles.

**Sinopsis: **Contado por medio de 3 P.O.V que convergen en varios puntos. Nos habla de como Finn (1er P.O.V) cuida de una bebé (que posiblemente será su futura novia), hasta que es elegido y enviado por Prismo (un ente casi divino) a un universo alterno para destruir al Príncipe del hielo (2do P.O.V. También Finn alterno), un ser increíblemente poderoso que amenaza con la destrucción de todo el universo, movido por el resentimiento que le provoca la perdida de su novia (con cuerpo de mujer pero mente de bebé). A la vez que se nos narra la historia de Ben Mertens (3er P.O.V. y hermano del Principe) quien luego de vivir los horrores del apocalipsis provocado por su hermano tiene como meta en su vida el asesinarlo, sea esto correcto o incorrecto.

**Critica: **Bastante interesante de hecho así como LAARGO… Confuso en ocasiones debido a las diferencias tamaño montaña que hay entre las tres historias, explicadas mediante "breves" aclaraciones a lo largo de la historia.

Una mezcla sorprendentemente bien equilibrada entre Romance y Acción/Aventura, de rating difícil de clasificar debido al choque entre inocencia y temas adultos que hay atraves de la historia. Con dos P.O.V. creativos e interesantes y uno que es pasable, realizados con un trio de protagonistas respetables y bien "imitados" con imponentes poderes y bien metidos en su papel IC.

Relaciones y reacciones entre personajes bien logradas y variadas. Escenas de acción interesantes aunque algo confusas… Un gran fic definitivamente, es realmente muy poco lo que puedo criticar de este fic. :B

**Lo más destacable: **Cuando comencé a leerlo no pude evitar preguntarme: ¿Por qué estos P.O.V. son tan diferentes de historia y ambiente? ¿Por qué es esta historia tan extraña?... Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta del porque y es que verán… Esta historia es un Crossover, pero no un crossover común sino uno que combina las historias de los fics de tres autores distintos. "Premio a la idea más original"

No deja de sorprenderme la forma en que este autor consiguió imitar más o menos correctamente los estilos y personajes de tres autores diferentes.

Originalidad; buena o mala este tipo la tiene B).

**Contra: **Para realizar el crossover el autor tuvo que eliminar los finales felices y conclusivos de las historias lo que hace que en ocasiones te quedé un mal sabor de boca al saber que las vidas de los héroes no se solucionaron o aun están en plena intento de solución.

Siendo honesto incluso me molestó un poco que eliminara el final feliz de Tales of the Alternate Universe (mi fic favorito de todos los tiempos). Pero si lo ves como una historia alternativa es una buena escapada, el sujeto supo de donde agarrarse por así decirlo.

**-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-**

Me gusta mucho reír :)… ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Creen que solo porque soy critico no me gusta carcajearme hasta que se me mojen los pantalones?! No… no me gusta en realidad xD, pero me gusta reir. Este es el fic que me sacó la carcajada más grande.

**1- Jimmy Two-Shoes Pilot**

**Autor: DarkRoseBlast. **Otro retirado… *Suspiro* sin comentarios…

**Fandom:** Jimmy Two-Shoes

**Idioma: **Ingles.

**Sinopsis: **Jimmy es un niño de la gran ciudad que debido a estupidez propia es atropellado por un autobús, siendo enviado por error al infierno debido a un error de computadora, sin embargo con ayuda de su eterno optimismo ha de encontrar el infierno un sitio agradable para vivir. Sin importarle tener que relacionarse con un asesino serial y hasta el mismo lucifer.

**Critica: **Basado en el capitulo piloto (nunca transmitido) de la serie del mismo nombre, esta es una adaptación o la idea personal del autor de como podría haber sido la serie o el mismo piloto de haber seguido su guión original.

Escrito con un nivel de redacción continuo y bien cuidado, nos muestra con detalle y de forma sencilla como es la vida en la capital del infierno. Los personajes son ampliamente diversos con personalidades y cualidades distintas a las de sus versiones IC pero que irónicamente encajan perfectamente con sus contrapartes originales al punto en que pensaras "si, él/ella definitivamente diría eso".

Molesto de vez en cuando, divertido la mayor parte del tiempo, imaginativo, conmovedor en ocasiones, algunas veces triste, romántico de la forma más inocente posible; estamos ante un fic que reúne todos estos atributos, sin genero especifico (aunque con un sobresaliente elemento cómico) que bien podría haber sido la historia de su propio cartoon.

**Lo más destacable: **Nunca el infierno fue tan inocente mostrándose en su mayor parte como una industria gigantesca atendida por monstruosidades simpáticas. Lo creativo e imaginativo que es el universo infernal en el que se centra esta historia es destacable y los elementos que lo conforman están bien llevados y fueron bien estructurados.

La línea estructural de la historia en si misma esta bien elaborada y sabe aprovechar los elementos que se introdujeron en los primeros episodios y reutilizarlos en eventos avanzados de la historia, (probablemente fue una historia escrita completamente antes de su publicación).

Tan fresca como su visión del infierno y sus costumbres, su comedia aprovecha los personajes de los que dispone y las características del universo en el que se lleva a cabo la historia para crear un gran puñado de situaciones hilarantes y comentarios cómicos, comedia sencilla e ingeniosa. "Premio al mejor fic de comedia". Con solo 17 capitulos y un Omake (corto de comedia no necesariamente canon para el resto de la historia), este fic aunque completo en todos sus sentidos te dejara con ganas de más.

Quizás el mejor fic que me haya encontrado desde que leí Tales of a Alternate Universe.

**Contra: **A veces la comedia es lenta. No tiene 100 capítulos ;(.

**Ahí va mi segunda critica de fics, muchos autores se sienten orgullosos luego de ver sus trabajos completados, se les infla el pecho y un sentimiento de invulnerabilidad inunda sus cabezas… yo no, esto es horrible y fue escrito en un momento de extremo aburrimiento xD. Pero fue muy divertido escribirlo, espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo y que los autores invitados disfruten del reconocimiento que les he hecho con el escrito anterior.**

**Tengo la intención de hacer otra lista, de nuevo les recuerdo que estas toman bastante tiempo y como siempre estoy disponible a escuchar sugerencias para candidatos, deje o no un review cualquier lector de estas listas esta en libertad de enviarme un PM con sus sugerencias (me facilitarían mucho el trabajo de tener que buscar a los candidatos).**

**Buenas noches y les deseo buena suerte en sus esfuerzos por conservar su inocencia dentro del internet :). Cielos… si tuviera un medidor de sarcasmo ya estaría en llamas…**


End file.
